knowndimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boris Anosov
'Boris Anosov '(Борис Аносов) was the former ruler of the Russian Republic (Modern day Soviet Russia) before he lost his country to Dr. Robotnik in a game of Mahjong. People saw him as a very fair leader, and undefeatable at the Asian tile game of Mahjong. He became the president of the Russian Republic on 22 November, 196 CE when the country gained its independence from Stania. He served as their permenant leader and greatly strengthened the Russian economy and culture. Early Life Boris Anosov was born on 30 October, 173 CE, when Stania ruled Russia. He began to take a heavy interest in Mahjong at the age of 13 and started a Mahjong club in his middle school called Mahjong Russia, which still exists today. At first, Boris did not have a problem with Stania ruling Russia, until the Stanians threatened to ban Mahjong because his Mahjong club was called Mahjong Russia, and Stania didn't like that name because it had Russia in it. He protested with many of his followers starting at the age of 14. Because of his violent protests in the Russian provencial capitol of Moskva, he was exiled to Sparta at the age of 18. Independence from Stania Boris, outraged by his exile and the dissolution of Mahjong Russia, swore to get revenge on Stania. Many other Russians did not want to be part of Stania either because Boris had convinced them all. He lived in the city of Sparta, the capitol of Sparta. He still held on to his amazing talent at Mahjong, and started a Mahjong club called Mahjong Sparta. He got the people of Sparta very interested in Mahjong, and also began to convince them to support the protesters in Russia. On 10 April, 190 CE, a Russian snuck into Sparta to sneak Boris back in because they were planning a revolution against Stania to gain independence. They successfully snuck back into Moskva, Russia and started a violent revolution. Anyone who was loyal to Stania in all of Russia was either to be slaughtered, or put into labour camps, unless they were women or children, who were to be arrested until the war was over. Stania sent in its troops to Russia and the Russian Revolutionary War began. Boris Anosov was the general of the army, and led the Russians to success. He established a Republic by the name of Russia that was independent from the nation of Stania, whose economy crashed after the revolution, as much of Stania's economy came from Russia. Boris also re-established Mahjong Russia. Losing Control of Russia Boris Anosov ruled Russia as the President until 15 September 2021. That day, Dr. Ivo Robotnik from the Mushroom World joined Mahjong Russia. A skilled Mahjong player, he domonated his opponents and became ranked 3 in the first few hours. Robotnik then went the Boris Anosov and declared a Mahjong Match against him. If Anosov won, Robotnik would be his personal servant for life and Anosov has the ability to slaughter him at any time. However, if Anosov lost, he would give Russia to Robotnik. Anosov, only losing once in his entire Mahjong career (to Chuck Norris) accpeted, as he knew he would win. It was a very long match, and Robotnik came out on top. Anosov kept his word and handed over rule of Russia over to Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik went on to establish a Marxist-Leninist Communist state to replace the Republic. Mahjong Russia stayed and Robotnik agreed to let Anosov remain the president of it. Category:People Category:Former Rulers Category:Rulers Category:Mahjong Masters Category:Really Old People Category:Humans